


Chapter 1 "Welcome Professor Myalis"

by Lionheart31118



Series: A Good DADA Teacher [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, RWBY
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, Gen, Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, RWBY Songs, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionheart31118/pseuds/Lionheart31118
Summary: Instead of the worst teacher in all of Hogwarts history (You all know the "woman" I'm talking about), they get one of the best DADA teachers yet. But wait a minute, she's best friends with Snape, she's an animagus, and she looks like she's 19?! Who is this young girl and why isn't she in any of Hogwarts history?!?! This will definitely turn out to be a very interesting year for all houses and even those who graduated already.





	Chapter 1 "Welcome Professor Myalis"

**Disclaimer** : HELLOOOO PEOPLE AND OR POSSIBLY ALIENS!!!! Just a few things before we start. One, the songs you will see are not mine and belong to RoosterTeeth from their show RWBY (Look it up on YouTube or their own site, I recommend it!). Two, all of the characters except for Annwen Myalis, who is mine, belong to JK Rowling in her Harry Potter series. The setting also belongs to her. Three, this is a Ron and a Dumbledore bashing fic, so, people who like him, bye-bye! I think that covered everything. Oh yeah! This AU is set in 5th year and has no pairings, so there isn't any Harmony or GinnyxHarry. Well then, on to the story!

 

**~At The Final Battle~**

 

     When Ginny saw Harry lying limp in Hagrid’s arms, she had to hide a grin. Harry Potter, the young man she had come to see as one of her big brothers, was a genius. She couldn't believe that the plan actually worked. She looked to the one who had become her mentor, but all she saw was calm in her eyes. However, she watched on in growing horror as Draco Malfoy, another big brother, walked towards Voldemort. But, she gave a silent cheer when he ran back towards her mentor, his adoptive mother after he was abandoned. While her mentor was comforting Draco, she looked towards Ginny and nodded her head. Ginny immediately knew what was to come in a moment. She watched her mentor start to walk forward and waited until her signal to fight. Then, her mentor, the one who had comforted her after her biological brother’s betrayal, opened her mouth to sing.

 

**~Friday, September 1st, Harry Potter’s 5th Year~**

 

    At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the students had just been sorted and were about to start eating dinner when Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of the school, stood up and started the announcements.

    “New students, welcome to Hogwarts! Before we start dinner, I have an announcement to make. We have a new teacher for Defence Against the Dark Arts! As you can see, there isn't anyone new at the staff table. That is because she likes to make…dramatic entrances.” When he sat down, the doors of the hall flew open and, to many students’ shock, a 4ft tall albino wolf ran in, skidded to a stop in front of the staff table, and turned around, facing the rest of the hall. On closer inspection, the wolf had blue, almost white, streaks amongst the snow colored fur and the deepest indigo eyes imaginable. And, to add to the shock already existing in the hall, the wolf transformed into a young girl.

    Now, by many standards, the girl was very pretty. Like her wolf form, she had long, white hair with white-blue streaks and indigo eyes. Her rosy cheeks were more prominent since her skin was fair and pale as opposed to the more common trend of tanning one’s skin. She wore a grey dress with long, draping sleeves and her neckline was modest, but embroidered with pearls. She wore a wide, silver belt that came up to a point in the top like a diamond and hanging from it was a small, silver, crescent-shaped moon with a silver eight-pointed star hanging on each side of the crescent. Upon her head was a single silver chain with a teardrop black opal hanging over her forehead. She looked to be around 19 years old and was 5 ft 6 in tall, however, her posture showed that she was experienced in battles and her eyes, while hauntingly beautiful, also showed a great wisdom for someone who looked so young.

    “Hello everyone! My name is Annwyn Myalis, but you may call me Professor Myalis, Miss Myalis, or Miss Annwyn.” She spoke with small smile. “All of my classes are in double form, so there will be 10 students each from two houses. While I do pride myself on being a laid-back person, I do not tolerate tardiness in my classes without reasons that I myself find acceptable. Now,” she waved her hand and a slip of paper appeared in front of every student in the hall, “these are the requirements for my class. As you can see, my classes will not be in the DADA classroom, but in the Room of Requirement. For those who don't know where that is, please ask your prefects or head of houses. That is because unlike your past teachers, I take not only a theoretical and practical approach, but a physical approach as well. Therefore, I need a space with the proper requirements, pun totally intended.” She grinned as the other teachers groaned and Snape hit his head on the table. “Come on Sev! You really should be getting used to my puns by now.” The students were again shocked by her casual use of Snape’s name and were further shocked when he replied not in a scathing remark, but in an amused tone.

    “Ann, I am used to you being completely useless with jokes, but that doesn't make them any better. Also, you are doing horribly at trying to be all mystical and mysterious.” He said as he raised his head from the table, playfully glaring at her.

    “Ha! That's rich coming from you, evil-swoopy-bat-guy! You're really just a marshmallow!” She laughed at his glare and turned back around to the students. “Well then, since I have taken up way too much of your dinner time, I shall stop for now. But! I suggest you read the notice I gave you so you don't get a month’s worth of detentions.”

    And, true to her word, on the notice was a note that said ‘ _If you are late without a reasonable excuse by my own standards (meaning if you are in the infirmary or dying), then you get a month’s worth of detentions._ ’ Strangely, the students had a feeling that she wasn't exaggerating on the promise.

 

**~Saturday, September 2nd~**

 

    At 8:55am, nine 5th students from Gryffindor and ten students in 5th year from Slytherin stood outside the door of the Room of Requirement on the 7th floor. Finally, at 9:00am, the doors opened and out stepped Annwyn. She now had her hair pulled back in a ponytail and was wearing a sky blue tank top, blue jeans that reached just past her knee before stopping, and tan colored running shoes.

    “Good morning students! For this class, there will be two different types. The theory and practical parts will be on Wednesdays, while the physical part will be on Saturdays. Now, follow me please.” She then led them into the room.

    The room was made so that it looked like a wizarding tent with a door on the opposite end. There were metal benches and walk-in-lockers charmed to not let anyone except their owners from each class inside and the same enchantment on the tent, making each locker their own changing room and shower with cabinets to store their things. The door led out into a field with equipment for exercising. There was water fountains inside the tent and outside on the field.

    The students sat on the benches as Annwyn stood on the raised platform and started taking attendance. She got all the way through until she came across Harry’s name.

    “Mister Potter.” She looked up at a stared at him for a moment, not in awe, but mild curiosity. She then continued down the list. When she got to Ron’s name, she paused again and frowned. “Obviously, Mister Weasley thinks that he has the authority to ‘test’ my promise when it comes to tardiness.” She waved her hand and a piece of paper and a quill appeared. She waved her hand again and the quill started to scribble on the paper. When it stopped writing, both quill and paper disappeared. Hermione raised her hand and Annwyn pointed towards her. “Yes, Miss Granger? What do you need?”

    “Two questions, ma’am. One, what did you do? And two, how can you do wandless magic?”

    Annwyn smiled and replied. “Two very good questions, Miss Granger. To answer the first, I simply sent a note to my dear friend, Professor Snape, that informed him of Mister Weasley’s lack of attendance and for him to please come here. I think it will be quite amusing when he arrives. Secret between all of us,” she leaned in a stage whispered, “he's like my overprotective big brother. It's really funny riling him up since he can't do anything to me. To answer your second question, well, that will be answered at a different time in the future.” When she finished speaking, the doors opened and Snape entered, glaring at Annwyn and dragging Ron behind him.

    “First day of classes and you call for me to help you with rebellious students. You do realize that I'm on my planning period, right? Utterly impossible…” Snape grumbled and dropped Ron on the floor, causing snickers to arise among the students.

    “Thank you Sev. I'll try to get these kids to be more…” she paused and glanced at the class. “studious. Have a nice rest of your planning period! Oh yeah! Could you help me with assigning Mister Weasley with a detention later today? You know him much better than I do, so you would know how to _properly_ discipline him.” She grinned maliciously at Ron, who gulped and scooted away from her. Snape nodded and left the room for his office.

    When she finished the roll call, she gave them a piercing look. “This class will not be full of petty grudges or politics. You are here to learn. You are not here to spew your opinions or prejudices. Frankly, I do not care about houses. I do not recognize their existence in this class unless I am taking away points, and even then, I won’t acknowledge the use of points, just assign detentions or send letters to parents when you aren’t on your best behaviour. And to get this out in the open, I do not support Voldemort.” At some of the people’s gasps and flinches, she rolled her eyes. “Yes, I say the name not because I am unafraid. No, if I wasn't afraid then I would be stupid and would most likely be dead by now. I just see no reason to add to that fear. Another thing. Remember what McGonagall said right before you were sorted? ‘ _Your house will be like your family._ ’ Well, this class will be like your family. I ask you to put aside your differences in this class and work together. I hope, that in time, if you need any personal advice, you come to me. Not because it is my job, but it is what I do as a person.” Some students were a bit disgruntled at her speech, but they didn't voice it.

    “Oh! Before I forget, this room works at a different speed than normal time. Therefore, after 5 hours in here, 1 hour will have have passed in the real world. I have the ability to change that to 10 hours in 1 hour as well since I reserve the control of the room. You will have a small meal in here so you will not be starving before you go to lunch. You can come here during your free time if you would like to get some more practice in or if you need extra help. A large part of your grade depends on participation, so if you are slacking in class and only study before bed, you will get a bad grade, even if you do get good grades in your tests and quizzes. Speaking of quizzes, we shall have one Wednesday to see how much you know. This will not show in your overall grade, but that is it.” This gained some more negativity from the students. “I apologize, but when have I given you all permission to voice your opinions on my decisions?” That quickly quieted the classroom.

    Another girl, Daphne Greengrass, raised her hand. “Excuse me Professor, but why are we participating in physical training?” A few students nodded in agreement, worried for themselves.

    “Well Miss Greengrass, I presume that you all know that the Killing curse cannot be shielded against, be it a spell or by an object. You must be able to dodge it instead. That is one instance where physical training will come in handy. Another is when you need to save up your magical power, so instead of using shielding spells, you can dodge attacks and use your magic for casting other spells that will be harmful to your opponent. You can also move quickly enough to make it so that your opponent can't hurt you, but you can hurt them. Make sense?” Most of the students nodded, however, one seemed incapable of understanding (Three guesses who?).

     “But Professor! We get enough exercise in Quidditch! Why would we need to learn to move quickly when we already can!”

     “Would you like some cheese with that whine Mister Weasley?” Annwyn said drily. The other students chuckled, even the ones from Gryffindor, glad that someone could put up with Ron’s attitude and not get the rest of Gryffindor in trouble. “While Quidditch can help you with reflexes, it only prepares minor ones when you’re a broom, and most of the time, you will not have one on your person or have enough time to call one to you, so it’s better to be prepared for other situations.” Again, a majority of the class understood, but still one student grumbled. At this point, Annwyn just decided to ignore him unless he made a disturbance. “First things first, since today is Saturday, we shall be spending 5 hours, including lunch, going over stretch exercises and figuring out what each of your strengths are. Who here knows of yoga?” And while Annwyn grinned, the collective mass of Slytherins and Gryffindors knew that today would be filled with sore muscles.

 

 **AN:** The site to the dress is this link here, excluding the colon: **https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/d4/99/94/d49994feb5652bca3946cc05513a5736.jpg**

I will update this Fanfic at any random time when I’m available, so be prepared for weird times to read new chapters. See you all next time!

**Author's Note:**

> It might take a little longer to write the next chapter because the way that this story is heading is a bit rushed. I might pause this work for a while if I can't figure out a way to write it. Frankly, it's because I'm too impatient for pacing. :p  
> At this point, feel free to make suggestions, I will need them for this. I will also be making a lot of oneshots in the future because I find the pacing easier for me.


End file.
